Golden Die-Angle
|pun = the "Golden Triangle" in Asia |image=File:Golden_Die-angle.png |date = April 8, 1996 |location = Laos |episode = Fatal Distractions |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Die-Drant|next = Toe Jammed|quote = "The drug trade was a dangerous and risky business. Ting flipped his death coin in the air, and when it came down, it read... heads, you lose."}} "Golden Die-Angle", Way to Die #507, is the first death to be featured in "Fatal Distraction", which aired on October 5, 2010. Plot Ting was hired by the Southeast Asian drug lords to protect their opium. Ting has a way to treat trespassers by decapitate them without showing any remorse. He would display their severed heads on his posts as a warning for upcoming potential poachers/trespassers. One day, Ting receives a word/call from somebody that a couple more poachers/trespassers, who are being initiated, are out. Ting prepares his machete, hops on his ATV and chases the two wannabe drug smugglers. In the heat of the chase, the two wannabe drug smugglers hide and Ting turns his speeder around, but he forgets one important thing; the barbed-wire fence that he installed a few days earlier. As his speeder drives through the fence, the fence's top wire ironically decapitates Ting, horrifying and scaring away the two wannabe drug smugglers. Trivia *Also called "Four By Gore" on the Spike TV website. *As the ending screen is shown, Ting's severed head is shown on one of the posts he uses to mount the heads of the previous victims that he killed earlier. *After Ting accidentally got himself killed by his own trap, his headless corpse/body was still riding on his ATV. *This is the first and only death that takes place in Laos. *Ting's machete is very similar to that of Jason Voorhees' machete from the Friday the 13th film series. Foreign names * Estriangulado de Oro (Golden Tri-strangled) - Latin American dub * Perdiendo la Cabeza (Losing His Head) - Spanish dub Segment Nicknames * Heads... Down!! * Four By Gore (Spike TV Website) * Motorcykilled Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Death by decapitation Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Accidental death Category:Death by karma Category:Original Episodes Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Criminal Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Asian deaths Category:Trap accidents Category:Dying with the eyes open Category:Bastards Category:Bad people Category:Witnesses after death Category:Villain deaths Category:Jerk deaths Category:Deathtraps Category:Guilty People Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Instantaneous Deaths Category:Death by chopping Category:Death by slicing Category:Reckless deaths Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Idiots Category:Death by stupidity Category:Death as justice Category:Death by bleeding Category:Bleeding to death Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death from blood loss Category:Expelled Body Category:Body Cut-off Category:Body chopped off Category:Decapitated victims Category:Beheaded victims Category:Male victims Category:Object accidents Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Harassing deaths Category:Death by trap accidents Category:Death by suicide Category:Dweebs Category:Male deaths Category:Death from murder Category:Death by murder Category:Murdered victims Category:People relived after Victim dies Category:Anger Deaths Category:People relieved after the victims died Category:Body sliced off Category:Asian victims Category:Loser Deaths Category:Backfired Deaths Category:Death by execution Category:Death by object accidents Category:Idiot deaths Category:Provoking deaths Category:Greedy Deaths Category:Greedy people Category:Death for being greedy Category:Anger deaths Category:Separated bodies Category:Death by cuttings Category:Complete Monster Category:Death for being reckless Category:Death Similarities Category:Loss of the head